Love is made of 52 cards
by CheshireYuki
Summary: Ranulf X Skrimir Okay, So this will be my first LEMON. Hope its good. Ranulf thinks its time that they'd have an anniversary to celebrate, but he's having a bit of trouble thinking of what to do. Think he can pull it off before the day is out? YAOI/ LMEON
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so basically here it is:

**Disclaimer:** WHat? ME? But what did I do? (Fire Emblem characters, not mine)

**Pairing: **Skrimir X Ranulf

**Warnings:** Did you not already see it says **LEMON**? (not to be confused with the ones to make lemonade)

It was a warm summer afternoon in the large city of Gallia as Ranulf was planning out his special days with Skrimir. They'd been together for almost two years now, so it was time to plan their anniversary. It was clear to Ranulf that it had to be something that was unexpected, yet something that would have him begging for more.

"Alright, so what can I do to please such a stubborn ol' lion? Hmmmmm. . . ." the blue-haired cat thought to himself.

One by one he crossed out obvious things that would most likely just annoy Skrimir: anniversary party, late night walk, dinner in bed, scented candles and so on. Lost in his thoughts, he continued down the halls of the large mansion until he was startled by a scream coming from the room a few doors down. Ranulf ran to see what was wrong, but when he got there, he'd found two kids just playing cards.

"Is everyone okay? I heard screaming." The cat said with concern in his voice.

"Ummmm yeah, we're fine Ranulf. That was Rolf over here crying because I beat him seven times in poker." The young cleric said in a sweet tone with a bright smile on her face.

"Aren't you two a bit too young to be playing that?" the blue-haired feline responded with a look of curiosity.

"No, we're not. We're at that age now Ranulf. Now STRIP poker is a totally different story." Mist laughed with an irresistible smile full of innonence.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, that's right Ranulf." Rolf quickly responded.

"Well alright then. I'll see you two later." The blue-haired feline said walking away.

Mist peeked out into the hallway to make sure that Ranulf was gone.

"Hee hee hee. . . ." the girl giggling to herself.

"Alright Rolf, a deals a deal." Mist smirked.

"Do I have to?"

"You made the bet, but I won 6 outta seven 7."

"One more game?" the green-haired archer whined.

"A deals a deal. Start stripping." She commanded.

Rolf slowly started to take off his armor, leading to his clothes, and finally his under garments until he was left with nothing but his boxers. Mist's face turned a loud red color.

"Ummmmmm wow. . . . . Maybe this is a little bit too much for Mist." She thought to herself.

Finally, back in his room Ranulf was still unsure of what to do for their anniversary. He plopped nonchalantly down on his bed and laid back to relax.

"Damn it! What can I do?" he said thinking out loud frustrated. All of a sudden, he felt a deck of cards on his bed.

"Hm? Where did-" his trail of thought was cut off by what Mist had once said.

"Life is like a game of cards, see Ranulf? Throughout life, you have challenges, but you try your best to hold out with a good strategy and pull off a finale in the end."

"That's it!" the blue cat shouted full of excitement.

Jumping off the bed, he ran into the hallway and burst straight into Mist's room.

"Hey Mist!" the blue cat enthusiastically called out.

"**OH MY GOD!**" the little girl screamed trying to cover up herself so that Ranulf wouldn't see that she was only wearing underwear and a short-sleeved shirt.

"We weren't playing strip poker I swear! It was getting hot in here and-" Mist quickly trying to scramble for a lie, but was cut off by the feline's words.

"Thanks so much Mist! I remembered what you said back from before and I think I know just what to do now! Anyways, see ya and thanks again!" the blue-haired laguz said before he swiftly sprinted out.

Mist couldn't believe what just happened. Everything was such a sudden shock as she slowly turned her head to look at Rolf and soon fainted.

"Ummmm. . . . . Mist? Are you okay?" Rolf wondering what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranulf was so excited that words cold not describe him. He had gathered that he needed, so now the only thing left to do was to put it all into play. Skrimir was always out somewhere trying to perfect his fighting style, so now was the best time to start. The blue-haired cat quietly walked out of his room and headed towards Skrimir's room where he then placed a sweet-smelling rose on his bed with a card on the side. He then sneaked out of the room and went into the bathroom to set up the second phase of his plan. He turned on the bath water and let it run until it was almost two-thirds full. Once that was out of the way, he placed another card on the side of the tub and left out.

"Alright! This is going to be the best anniversary ever!" he whispered to himself smiling.

Before he started walking off he happened to notice Tormod walking down the hall.

"Perfect timing!" Ranulf shouted in his head.

"Hey Tormod!" the blue-haired laguz called out.

"Oh hey Ranulf. Whats up?" he said with a smile.

"I need your help. Can you keep that bath water heated until I get back?" the cat asking in a sweet begging tone.

Tormod's smile had then turned into a frown as he began to harshly glare at Ranulf.

"My fire magic is meant for the battlefield, not for your personal heating services."

"One-thousand gold."

"Done." Tormod gave in immediately as he snatched the bag of gold coins out of the cat's hand.

"Thanks again buddy!" the laguz smiling back and waving as he jetted off to prepare the rest of the day.

Ranulf ran back to Skrimir's room to straighten out the bed, but was careful enough not to drop he rose and card on the floor.

"Ugh. . . . that was tiring." He said to himself frowning.

Finally everything was done and just in time for the early evening to hit. The blue-haired feline shifted his stare from the card to the small clock on the wall.

"Oh man oh man oh man! He's going to be here any minute now!" he panicked. "Aw crud! I forgot about the bath water too!"

Ranulf hastily ran back to his room to get the last thing he needed. He grabbed a brown bag of flowers out of his drawer and shoved a handful in his side pocket and raced out of the room once more. Finally at the bathroom, he jerked open the door finding the young mage still there. Speedily he took the flowers out of his pocket and gingerly sprinkled them all over the sizzling hot water.

"Tormod, is the water ready and hot?" Ranunlf asked his back still turned.

"Well besides the fact that I've been in here for like an hour with nothing to eat or drink, yes he water is hot and ready." He said giving a scolding look at the multi-eye colored laguz.

"Alright. Thank you so much Tormod." He said turning around. "Oh, here's an extra five-hundred for the long wait." he said with a large smile.

The young red-headed boy seized the small bag of gold and went off with his business. Back at the other end of the hall the blue laguz could hear footsteps.

"Uh oh! That's probably him now!" he thought to himself and snuck back into his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to commend you on your strength and endurance against me. For such small beorc arms, your sword moves quick." The red-haired lion said with a bit of amazement.

"Well, never underestimate your opponent" he young warrior responded with a small grin on his face.

"Sometimes it's hard not to!" the red laguz laughed.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Skrimir."

'See ya Ike."

Walking up to his room, the red-haired lion noticed a rose and card on his bed. He picked up the card and blushed as he read its contents:

"_You're my definition of love, _

_my one and only. . . . forever more. _

_Let time never break our precious bond_

_as we hold it together with _

_our hearts united."_

On the floor there was a playing card. He picked up the card and noticed on it was the King of Hearts.

"Hm. Where did this come from?" asking himself out loud with a face filled with curiosity. "Meh, whatever." throwing the card back onto the floor.

He then took off all of his dirty clothes, revealing his tanned, muscular skin and wrapped himself in a towel. Walking up to the bathroom, he opened the door, showing a bathtub filled with sparkling, hot water glazed with numerous red lotus' floating in various directions. Again, there had been another card placed down by this mysterious person, who'd soon be found out quickly. He grabbed he card on the site, and once again what it said:

"_Sometimes I wonder if it takes two _

_kings to reign one kingdom, but _

_I prefer one king for me_

_and no one else but."_

"Ha ha! Only Ranulf would set up something like this." Skrimir thinking and laughing out loud.

Another playing card had slipped out, but he hadn't noticed this time. Quietly it feel to the ground revealing a Jack of Hearts. He placed the card back in its original place and soon took off his towel, slowly submerging his body into the sizzling water and sat back to relax.

"Ranulf, I don't know what you do nor how you get these ideas, but you sure do know how to please a man." he lion thinking to himself.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Skrimir said annoyed.

Ranulf slowly opened the door and stepped in.

"Heh heh, its just me." The multi-eye colored laguz chuckled with a grin.

"You know I appreciate all of this, but you also know I'm not the lovey-dovey type, so don't expect anything all that great." putting a strong emphasis on the word 'not'.

"I never said you were nor have I implied it. I just thought that you would like an evening to relax, that's all. And I don't ever expect anything great, just. . . . perhaps a little acknowledgment though." the cat laguz making a witty joke like always.

Walking over behind the tub, he sat down comfortably on a stool and began massaging Skrimir's neck and shoulders. The red-haired laguz started moaning at he rough touches. Ranulf moved his hands up his lover's shoulders and down onto the creases of his spine, releasing the tension away. The lion had begun to moan slightly louder as the blue feline's hands pressed in certain spots.

"Oh Ranulf. . . ." he cried out. "right there. . . . . . Mmmmmm yes. . . . that feels so good."

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. . . . . thanks."

Skrimir then pulled himself to his feet to dry off and put on his robe as he walked back to his room while Ranulf stayed to drain the leftover water.


	4. Chapter 4

Like a shadow, Ranulf followed Skrimir into his room. The blue-haired feline gently wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pulling him close.

"Are you tired?" the cat asked seductively.

"Heh, that bath was more than relaxing, but I'm still feeling a bit restless. Why is there something that you needed?"

"No, I don't need anything. You're already here." The cat said as he slowly untied the robe around from his lover's waist. He then began to kiss and suck at Skrimir's neck forcing moans out of the lion. Leisurely he removed the article of clothing from the lion's body leaving him with nothing but the glowing perfection of his nicely well-toned body. Skrimir turn around and crushed hi lips against Ranulf's causing their tongues to collide with one another violently sharing a passionate kiss. The lust-filled kiss had led them moving backwards until they'd fallen onto the bed behind them. The blue feline broke the seal of lust held together by their lips to unzip his vest and without delay also slid off his pants. He then leaned back in to lock his lips onto his lover's lips once more. The lion moaned loudly as the blue cat stroked both of their shafts while they rubbed against one another.

"Ran. . . . .ulf!" Skrimir panting heavily between moans. "I'm. . . . gonna. . . . ."

Before he could finish the last of his sentence, he came out all over Ranulf's abdomen. Seconds after, the blue laguz had showered his cum all over the lion's chest. Without hesitation, the cat then spread the white, sticky substance all over his shaft and positioned himself at the red laguz's entrance. The two gazed at one another as their eyes immediately answered one anothers questions without words. Slowly Ranulf pushed in the head of his shaft, but came into a sudden stop feeling Skrimir's ass tightening with tension.

"Just relax. I won't hurt you."

"Just go!" the red-haired lion shouted.

Ranulf gladly complied with the demand and pushed in the rest of the way and Skrimir gripped his lover's ass tightly.

"Go. . . . . harder. . . " the red laguz said tightening his grip.

The cat's thrusts had now become fast and violent making sure Skrimir would feel every hard hit coming his way. He soon began to moan loudly from the sensual, warm feelings of his shaft rubbing and sliding against the walls of the red-haired lion's insides; every touch, feel, and stroke created friction that was pleasurably unbearable. Both were downed in utter contentment as they were soon reaching their climax. Ranulf leaned forward at once and bite down hard on Skrimir's neck claiming him not just as his own, but his one and only. The lion could not contain his yells from the agonizing enjoyment that was surging throughout his entire body.

"Ah, Ranulf!" he shouted out.

The blue feline shot all of his cum inside his lover and at the same time the large being had done the same all over his partner's abdomen and chest once more. The blue feline collapsed on top of the large body panting heavily beneath him and snuggled his fuzzy, blue hair under Skrimir's neck.

"Happy anniversary." he whispered with a cute smile on his face.

"Wow." Skrimir said in complete amazement still trying to catch his breath. "That was some hell of an anniversary gift. If that's what you call an anniversary, then we need to do that every year." he said laughing a bit.

"I love you"

"I know you do Ranulf" the lion he said as he gave his lover a goodnight kiss on the forehead. He then pulled the sheets on top of them and they peacefully dozed off to sleep. From under the sheets, one last card had lightly fallen onto the floor; it was the last card played: the Ace of Hearts. Above the icon in the middle Skrimir's name was at the top and Ranulf's was at the bottom.

Hey hey hey! Soooooo, whatcha think? Was it gewd or do you think it could use some improvement? Well, all in all, I did my best to make it totally original and I hope you enjoyed it over all kay? (o^_^o)

Please invite yourselves to review!


End file.
